The Pink Teddy Bear
by Cammy Girl
Summary: Lina is suddenly sent Pink Teddy Bear. Lina gets freaked out and sets out to find out who gave it to her. And Amelia can't pass this up and decides to join her. Will they find out who has given Lina this gift? Or not?


The Pink Teddy Bear  
  
Gourry: Hey, Lina? This just came for you.  
  
Lina: Huh? (She looks up from stuffing her face at the breakfast table) What is it?  
  
Gourry: This….  
  
Lina: Ack! (She falls off her chair as she sees what lies in Gourry's hands) A…Pink…Teddy Bear!!???  
  
Gourry: Yeah, it was just at the front of the steps. (He places it on her lap after she got back up) Have fun with Pinky!  
  
Lina: P-P-Pinky? (She looks at the tag that is attached and groans. It said 'to Lina from blank')  
  
Gourry: It suits you! (Gourry smiled as he walked out of the room) Ack! (Lina in pursuit of bursting threw the chair right at his head and he is now twitching on the ground)  
  
Lina: I have to find out who sent this!!  
  
Amelia: Wha? Lina got a Teddy Bear?? Lemme see! (She bursts into the room and kneels down infront of Lina) I can't believe I've seen the day when I will see Lina Inverse with a Teddy Bear! (Tears start flowing out of her eyes)  
  
Lina: Shuttup! It was just sent to me!  
  
Zelgadis: Really? I think you've grown attached to it no? (Sees Lina hugging the Teddy Bear close to her)  
  
Lina: I am not! I'm going out! (Lina grabs her coat and exits the room)  
  
Amelia: Where are you going?  
  
Lina: To find out who sent this!!  
  
Amelia: I'll go with you!!  
  
Lina: No you wont! (She pushes Amelia away and shuts the door)  
  
Amelia: Hmmm, not fair!  
  
Zelgadis: You don't have to go Amelia, stay here and we'll-. (He looks around and notices he's the only one in the room besides a unconscious Gourry who is still twitching) *sigh*  
  
Later that evening…  
  
Lina: I know you're there Amelia! (She looks behind her and there's Amelia trying to blend in with the gray wall with white and pink clothes on)  
  
Amelia: How'dya know?  
  
Lina: *sigh* Just come on will ya?  
  
Amelia: Kay.  
  
(Then a boy runs up to Lina and nudges at her skirt. He smiles then points at the Pink Teddy Bear)  
  
Lina: Do you know who gave this to me?  
  
(The boy nodded and grabbed her sleeve and dragged her away…and Amelia followed)  
  
Lina: Where are we going?  
  
Boy: Shhh, he's sleeping! (He brings them into a house and into a room where a figure is sleeping on the couch) Come.  
  
Lina: Is that? MARTINA!!!  
  
Martina: Ahhh! (Martina falls off the bed and onto the floor headfirst) What the heck are you doing here Lina Inverse???  
  
Lina: That's what I wanna know? You sent me this Teddy Bear!  
  
Amelia: Um…does anyone here know what's going on?  
  
Martina: Lina Inverse…you ruin my life and now you wake me from my beauty rest!! You'll pay and-. (Keeps on rambling as Lina walks over to Amelia and groans)  
  
Lina: I'd wish she'd just shut her mouth! (Lina walked up to the boy and shrugged) There's no way this maniac could give me such a thing!  
  
Boy: No, ma'am! The other person….  
  
Lina: (She looks over at the bed again and sees Xellos lying fast asleep, fully clothed) X-Xellos? (She growled) You little…jerk…. (She picked up a glass of water and poured it on his face. He flinched and then woke up)  
  
Xellos: Ah, Lina my dear! (He sits up and wipes his face off) Come to say hi?  
  
Lina: NO!  
  
Amelia: She came to ask if you sent her that Pink Teddy Bear?  
  
Xellos: That Teddy Bear in her arms? Oh, yes, I gave that to her!  
  
Everyone: *trip*  
  
Xellos: Do you like it? (He smiled)  
  
Lina: YOU SENT ME A PINK TEDDY BEAR ONE DAY AND…YOU KNOW….AHHHHHH!  
  
Amelia: She likes it…. (She said into Xellos' ear)  
  
Xellos: Wonderful! Well, I must be going. Come Martina!  
  
Martina: Yes, Xellos dear.  
  
Amelia: What's Martina to you?  
  
Xellos: She's helping out with a few things I need to retrieve the Claire Bible. Well, farewell for now! (He leaves as Martina follows closely behind)  
  
Lina: I can't believe…he…did this! (Lina growled as she tried to run after the priest but was held back by Amelia)  
  
Amelia: Let's go…I think you've found out what you want!  
  
Lina: I NEED…something to eat! (Amelia trips)  
  
(Then Lina drops the Teddy Bear and then a piece of paper falls out of it!)  
  
Lina: What's this? (She picks it up and reads it. Then her eyes light up and start to sparkle)  
  
Amelia: What is it?  
  
Lina: A COUPON FOR A FREE DINNER! Xellos, I love you!  
  
Xellos: You called? (He pops into the to again and walks up to Lina) Will you join me for dinner Lina?  
  
Lina: *flinch* um…okay okay! Let's go!  
  
Xellos: Okay then! Let's eat!  
  
And so they go to dinner and Lina ends up eating everything while Xellos has a show watching her engulf a entire dinner for two. Things will never end with Lina Inverse. Oh, yeah! Gourry can't move until he's been treated for some kind of brain injury…just kidding! 


End file.
